EMERGENCY (IT'S MY CAT)
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Johnny akhirnya mendengar alarm yang dia tunggu selama hampir satu bulan, hanya untuk menemukan kalau dia harus menyelamatkan kucing dan bukannya memadamkan api. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya (pemilik) kucing itu manis. A JOHNDO (JOHNNY X DOYOUNG OF NCT) FIC. FIREFIGHTERS!JOHNNY,TAEIL AND LUCAS. UN-BETAED. BL. RNR.


EMERGENCY (IT'S MY CAT)

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Romance, bxb, enough said.

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Johnny Seo | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | other

 **WARNING!** Rushed, cringey. Tidak mutu.

 **Disclaimer** : **This is a work of FICTION. Dimohon untuk tidak menganggap semuanya nyata.**

Untuk, lagi lagi omeganya Johnny. SUDAH BERAPA FIC KUTULIS UNTUKMU?! Tau gitu aku ga nyelipin paman Johnny di ff kemaren hhhh tapi ga deng makasi banyak ya, kalo ga gini akutu ga nulis ;;

 _ **Emergency (It's My Cat)**_

* * *

Toronto itu selalu dingin.

Oke, mungkin tidak selalu. Tapi _hampir_ selalu. Jadi Johnny hampir tersenyum ketika alarm di posnya berdering keras sebagai peringatan bahwa ada kebakaran. Lucas, si anak baru, bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, segera berlari ke tiang dan turun ke lantai dasar dengan cepat. Johnny mengambil topi pengamannya, menyusul Lucas menuruni tiang. Adrenalin membuat dirinya begitu bersemangat, sudah lama sejak dia bisa turun menuju _The Red,_ mobil pemadam kebakaran utama mereka, langsung lewat tiang.

Lucas sudah ada di dalam ketika dia masuk, dan Johnny akhirnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Johnny ingin tertawa melihat Lucas begitu bersemangat menuju tugas keduanya, hampir tidak terlihat tanda-tanda gugup di wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, astaga. Orang pikir kalian akan pergi ke taman hiburan." Ujar Taeil, senior mereka yang sudah memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi pengemudi. Lucas tertawa, Johnny menutup pintu dan mereka segera berangkat.

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyummu, bodoh." Sanggah Johnny. Taeil menahan tawanya kali ini, menekan tombol telpon di mobil besar itu.

"Halo, _Red_ satu mendapatkan laporannya. Kami dalam perjalanan." Ujar Taeil pada saluran telepon darurat. Sambungannya baru saja dimatikan ketika Lucas berseru, "Akhirnya tugas keduaku! Aku akan menyelamatkan anak di rumah itu dan aku akan jadi pahlawan!"

Johnny dan Taeil tertawa mendengarnya. Lucas sudah berambisi sejak hari pertama dia bergabung dengan Toronto Fire Services, namun sayangnya, belum ada kasus yang cukup serius yang bisa membuatnya jadi 'pahlawan'. Anak itu memohon pada Taeil untuk membiarkan dia menyalakan sirene _The Red_ dan Johnny mengusak rambut Lucas dengan tawa. Memang semua tawa mereka itu agak tidak pantas, mengingat bahwa kebakaran adalah suatu musibah dan bukan sesuatu untuk ditertawakan sama sekali. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tidak tertawa? Menjadi pemadam kebakaran di Toronto hampir sama dengan menjadi pengangguran. Ini adalah laporan pertama setelah hampir satu bulan, dan mereka hanya terlalu senang akhirnya mereka bisa bekerja dan menyalurkan semua energi dari latihan fisik rutin yang tidak boleh mereka lewatkan setiap hari.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak khawatir juga. Semua adrenalin itu akhirnya berubah menjadi keheningan yang familiar bagi Johnny, begitu mereka sampai ke daerah dimana laporan itu berasal. Adrenalin tetap memacu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. Mereka sudah jatuh ke dalam keheningan sebelum menghadapi tugas yang sudah menunggu itu. Semakin cepat mereka datang, semakin baik. Bahkan Lucas sudah berhenti mengoceh untuk menjadi pahlawan.

 _The Red_ baru berbelok saat mereka sadar ada yang aneh dengan lingkungan itu.

"Aneh, ini terlalu sepi." Ujar Lucas akhirnya, menyuarakan pikiran ketiganya.

Johnny mengangguk, melihat ke sekitar lingkungan itu berulang kali lewat jendela. "Kau yakin ini daerah yang benar, Taeil?"

"Aku tinggal dua blok dari sini, tidak mungkin salah," balas Taeil sedikit khawatir, dia mengecek alamatnya lagi dan memastikan kalau mereka memang menuju ke alamat yang benar. Johnny melihat Lucas yang jadi sedikit tidak bersemangat, menggeleng.

"Aku dengan ini hanya keadaan darurat kecil. Mungkin mereka sudah berhasil mematikan apinya?" tanyanya lebih ke diri sendiri, Taeil ataupun Lucas tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ya, tapi tidak terlihat asap dimanapun, dan kita sudah sampai." Ujar Taeil berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang di depan sebuah gereja tua. Johnny dan Lucas berpandangan.

"Di sini?" tanya Lucas tak percaya. Taeil mematikan sirene _The Red._ Lingkungan itu terlalu sepi untuk keadaan darurat yang membutuhkan pemadam kebakaran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda api. Tidak ada kerumunan warga yang menonton atau membantu memadamkan api, seperti seharusnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap heran kehadiran mobil pemadam kebakaran itu.

"Bloomfield Avenue nomor 23, dekat gereja St. James. Alamatnya sudah benar." Ujar Johnny melihat plang gereja itu sebelum turun dari _The Red_ dan melihat seorang lelaki kurus berdiri khawatir di dekat pohon, sesekali melihat ke atas. Johnny hanya melihat sekilas kepada lelaki itu dan menyadari kalau dia memakai sweater _oversize_ berwarna pink dan _ripped jeans_ hitam lalu kemudian mata mereka bertemu.

"Permisi," Johnny menghampiri lelaki kurus itu dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya dari dekat. Mata besar itu menatap ke arahnya, dan Johnny hampir kehilangan kata-kata yang mau ditanyakannya. Dari dekat seperti ini, lelaki itu tampak seratus kali lebih menarik. Lucas mengekor di sampingnya, sementara Taeil berjalan mengelilingi gereja itu.

"Apa kau tahu ada kebakaran di sekitar sini?" tanya Johnny akhirnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padanya dan tidak melirik pohon besar itu lagi.

"Huh? Kebakaran?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada kebakaran apapun."

Lucas dan Johnny berpandangan. Johnny baru akan bertanya lagi ketika lelaki itu berbicara lebih dulu.

"Oh, tunggu. Apa kalian yang dikirim 911 untuk membantuku?"

"Kau yang menelpon 911? Kenapa kau menelpon kami jika tidak ada kebakaran sama sekali?" tanya Lucas sedikit kesal. Lelaki kurus itu sepertinya menangkap kekesalan Lucas karena ekspresinya jadi sedikit berubah.

"Karena aku punya keadaan darurat dan tidak tahu kalau 911 akan memberitahu kalian itu adalah kebakaran." Balas si lelaki kurus, sedikit kesal. Johnny pikir kerutan di keningnya itu lucu. Tunggu, lupakan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Dia harus fokus pada keadaan daruratnya.

"Lalu apa keadaan daruratmu?" tanya Johnny kemudian. Taeil muncul dari belakang pohon, selesai mengitari gereja tersebut dan menghampiri mereka. Lelaki kurus itu menunjuk pohon besar itu lalu menghela napas.

"Kucing temanku tidak bisa turun. Aku tidak bisa memanjat, dan tidak ada seorangpun di daerah ini yang punya tangga yang cukup tinggi untuk mencapai kucing sialan itu. Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas di telepon, kenapa mereka tidak bilang kalau itu bukan kebakaran?"

Taeil, Johnny dan Lucas tidak menjawab, mereka masih bengong melihat seekor kucing Tabby berwarna oranye terang menatap ke bawah dengan takut lalu mengeong. Lucas yang pertama menatap lelaki kurus itu kembali dan berkata, "Kau benar, ini keadaan yang sangat darurat." Ujarnya sarkastik. Pupus harapannya menjadi pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan anak yang tertinggal di rumah yang dilahap ganasnya api. Taeil mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kucing itu turun.

Lelaki kurus itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, terlihat lebih kesal. "Aku bilang aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka tidak bilang kalau itu bukan kebakaran."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Johnny tiba-tiba, memisahkan Lucas dan lelaki itu yang tampaknya sudah siap adu mulut dengan memposisikan dirinya di depan Lucas, hampir tertawa. Lelaki itu terlihat bingung, tapi perlahan tidak terlihat kesal lagi.

"Eh.. Doyoung."

"Oh? Nama kucing itu Doyoung?" tanya Johnny memastikan. Lucas menyingkir dari belakangnya, memilih untuk mendekati Taeil yang masih menatapi kucing itu seakan memintanya turun lewat telepati. Kucing Tabby itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah kucing itu sekali sebelum menjawab.

Lelaki itu terlihat panik, matanya membulat. "O-oh, nama kucing? Nama kucing itu Boss. Boss. Bukan Doyoung. Kukira kau menanyakan namaku."

"Boss."

"Aku tahu, itu nama yang konyol." Lanjut Doyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan, melihat Johnny tertawa mendengar nama kucing itu. Tapi bukan, Johnny tertawa karena Doyoung tampak malu dan dia menyadari ujung telinga lelaki itu memerah. Mungkin karena dingin. Mungkin bukan. Bagaimanapun, ini hari musim gugur yang cerah di Toronto, udaranya bahkan sedikit lebih hangat dibanding hari di musim gugur biasanya.

" _Well_ , Doyoung, aku Johnny." Pemadam kebakaran jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya. Doyoung menerimanya dengan yakin, tapi dia tidak mau menatap Johnny langsung. Tangan Doyoung yang halus membuatnya tersenyum lagi, namun sayangnya lelaki itu cepat menariknya kembali.

"Temanku yang tinggi itu Lucas, dan yang memakai jaket tebal itu Taeil. Apa ini pertama kalinya Boss memanjat pohon?"

Doyoung akhirnya kembali menatap ke arahnya dan Johnny tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa lelaki itu manis. "Iya. Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menyusahkan orang lain."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan naik?" tanya Taeil kemudian. Lucas menatap Johnny yang baru saja tertawa. "Johnny saja. Aku akan berjaga di bawah." Ujar Lucas, mengambil tempat di bawah pohon, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia jelas-jelas sudah terlalu kehilangan semangatnya untuk menjadi pahlawan dan Taeil tertawa.

"Baiklah." Ujar Taeil sebelum masuk ke _The Red_ dan memposisikan mobil itu agar dapat membuat tangganya mendekati Boss. Johnny memberi arahan, dan Doyoung berjalan ke sisi Lucas. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, Doyoung meringis. Kalau bisa, dia ingin meninggalkan kucing menyebalkan itu disana sendirian tapi dia tahu kalau Taeyong –sang pemilik kucing- tidak akan senang kalau dia bilang Boss terjebak di atas pohon dan Doyoung tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kucing itu bisa berada di atas sana?" Lucas memulai percakapan. Doyoung meliriknya, menghela napas. "Entah. Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di atas sana. Mungkin dia mengejar kupu-kupu."

Lucas mendengus. "Karena ini aku tidak suka kucing."

"Iya kan! Aku juga lebih senang anjing. Mereka tidak sering menyusahkan seperti ini." Doyoung menatap tajam Boss yang mengeong ke arahnya, tampak menyedihkan. Lucas ikut menatap Boss, tertawa.

"Itu benar." Respon Lucas pada akhirnya, dan atmosfir di antara mereka perlahan mulai berubah. Doyoung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya ketika tangga hidrolik itu mulai diulurkan. Johnny berada di dasar tangga, rambut hitamnya dia sibak ke belakang dengan jarinya. Mungkin dia harus segera potong rambut, bosnya juga sudah mengomelinya setiap hari. Dia menangkap tatapan Doyoung padanya, dan segera melempar senyum.

Lelaki itu berpaling, malu.

"Kau harus bergeser ke kanan!" sahut Lucas pada Taeil, yang muncul dari jendela. Johnny sudah cukup tinggi, tapi kucing itu memang berada jauh di sebelah kanannya. Taeil segera memutar tuas untuk membuat tangga itu bergeser ke kanan.

"Sedikit lebih tinggi, Taeil!"

" _Got it_."

Boss menatap Johnny dan mengeong lemah. Kucing itu tampak ketakutan, mencengkram dahan pohon di bawahnya dengan kuat, ingin mundur saat Johnny mendekat. Karena itu musim gugur, pohon itu hampir tidak memiliki daun sehingga Johnny bisa lebih mudah mencapai kucing itu.

" _Stop_ , aku bisa mencapainya dari sini." Sahut Johnny akhirnya, setelah Taeil menggeser posisi tangga itu beberapa kali. Ujung tangga itu terbuka, mendekat tepat ke dahan terdekat dengan Boss. Johnny mulai memanjat tangga itu dan sesungguhnya, dia paling benci menaiki tangga _The Red_.

Tapi mau ditaruh dimana mukanya di depan Doyoung? Lelaki manis itu menatapnya cemas saat Taeil bertanya siapa yang akan naik. Mungkin Johnny harus berhenti mencoba untuk membuat Doyoung terkesan dan menyuruh Lucas untuk naik. Dia seniornya, dia _bisa_ menyuruh Lucas. Bukan begitu? Salahkan egonya yang ingin tampil keren di depan seorang lelaki asing yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Lelaki asing yang manis, maksudnya.

Johnny mencengkram erat pegangan tangga saat angin berhembus kecang. Boss makin menciut takut, dan sudah pasti akan mundur ke belakang jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dia langkahi. Menyadari itu, Johnny melangkah dengan lebih pelan. Hanya beberapa tangga lagi untuk mencapai Boss.

"Hei, Boss." Sapa Johnny, konyol. Dia hampir bisa mendengar Lucas mendengus keras di bawah sana, dan saat dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa mereka berada cukup tinggi dari tanah. Pantas saja Boss ketakutan, pikirnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Johnny berbicara lagi. Dua tangga lagi.

Boss mengeong, dan Johnny tidak tahu apa kucing itu mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Tapi dia berbicara lagi, "Aku akan membawamu turun, ya? Jangan takut."

Satu tangga lagi dan Johnny tersenyum pada kucing itu. Boss masih tampak khawatir, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Kemari, Boss."

Johnny mengulurkan tangannya dan dia sekali lagi bersyukur karena dia memiliki tangan panjang. Salah satu keahliannya adalah mencapai barang yang cukup jauh dengan mudah tanpa bergerak banyak dari tempatnya. Hari ini, kemampuan itu berguna untuk meraih Boss yang ingin menancapkan kukunya ke dahan pohon, takut jatuh.

" _Be careful, man!_ " seru Lucas dari bawah, khawatir melihat perlawanan dari Boss. Taeil menoleh lagi lewat jendela, meringis ketika Johnny akhirnya berhasil menarik Boss ke pelukannya. Kucing Tabby itu kini mencengkram bagian depan seragam Johnny, bergelung ke dadanya.

Semudah itu.

"Turunkan kami, Taeil." Ujar Johnny dengan senyum sumringah, tidak lagi peduli dengan angin yang cukup kencang di atas sana. Tangga hidrolik itu segera bergerak turun, kembali ke posisi semula hingga Johnny turun dari sana. Boss masih mencengkram erat seragamnya, dan Johnny agak khawatir kalau cakarnya mengenai dadanya. Bel kecil di leher Boss berdenting ketika Johnny melompat turun dari _The Red_ , menghampiri Doyoung yang terlihat sangat lega.

"Terimakasih banyak. Astaga dasar kucing nakal."

Kalau tadi Doyoung bilang dia lebih suka anjing, hal itu tidak terlihat sama sekali ketika dia menerima Boss dari tangan Johnny, menyingkirkan cakarnya dari seragam itu dan memeluk erat kucing Tabby yang sedikit gemuk itu. Johnny tersenyum puas.

"Sama-sama."

" _Yeaaayyyy Johnny rescued the day, man!_ Aku tidak menyangka menyelamatkan kucing bisa sekeren itu." ujar Lucas, perlahan mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menjadi pahlawan untuk kucing oranye itu. Johnny mengapit kepala Lucas di lengannya lalu mengusak rambut anak itu, tertawa. _The Red_ kembali mengambil hampir seluruh jalur kanan di jalan yang besar itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau yang naik tadi?" tanya Johnny pura-pura kesal. Lucas berontak, berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"Karena aku lebih suka anjing." Jawab anak itu culas sebelum berhasil melepaskan dirinya dan menjauh sambil tertawa. Johnny ingin mengejarnya tapi Doyoung berdeham.

"Um.. terimakasih, sekali lagi. Maaf merepotkan kalian, tapi aku bersumpah aku sudah bilang keadaan daruratku bukanlah kebakaran."

Doyoung tampak sedikit malu, ujung hidungnya memerah karena angin semakin sering berhembus. Udara jadi sedikit lebih dingin. Boss bergelung di dadanya, sepertinya merasa lega mencium wangi yang familiar dan menyadari kalau dia tidak berada di tempat tinggi lagi. Johnny mengelus kepala kucing itu, tertawa.

"Hei, itu benar-benar bukan masalah besar. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar untuk menyelamatkan Boss."

"Kupikir begitu.."

Boss mendengkur pelan, menikmati tangan Johnny di kepalanya. Lucas tiba-tiba kembali dengan Taeil, berlindung di belakang tubuh yang lebih tua untuk menghindari Johnny. Dan itu konyol, karena tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Taeil. Mereka mengambil bagian untuk mengelus Boss, yang tampak nyaman di pelukan Doyoung.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi?" tanya Taeil, tangan di dagu Boss. Doyoung menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tidak, terimakasih banyak. Aku pasti sudah diusir oleh temanku kalau aku pulang tanpa Boss."

Lucas mendengus. "Kalau begitu kita selesai. _Toronto Fire Services_ siap memadamkan api dan menyelamatkan kucing!" ujarnya sambil membuat gerakan hormat pada Doyoung. mereka semua tertawa. Johnny menatap Lucas, tersenyum.

"Dan siap menulis laporan juga. Bukan begitu, anak baru?"

"Hei, itu _bully_ , _man!_ " seru Lucas tak terima. Namun Taeil melipat tangan anak itu membentuk gestur hormat dan bilang, "Siap!". Lucas kemudian mengeluh tentang bagaimana mereka menggunakan status senior mereka untuk menyuruhnya menulis laporan, tapi Taeil dan Johnny hanya tertawa. Tidak pernah ada hal seperti senioritas diantara mereka dan Lucas hanya bercanda.

"Apa kau tinggal dekat sini atau kita bisa memberimu tumpangan?" Johnny bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoung yang tampaknya sudah ingin pergi darisana. Bukannya tak sabar, dia sudah berdiri di sana lebih dari dua jam berusaha menyuruh Boss turun. Lucas dan Taeil masih berdebat, perlahan berjalan lebih dulu menuju _The Red_. Doyoung menatap Johnny dengan mata besarnya dan hati Johnny terasa konyol.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku bawa mobil, sebenarnya."

"Begitu," Johnny sedikit kecewa. Kenapa juga dia harus merasa kecewa? Kenapa hatinya terasa super konyol hari ini? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa bersama Doyoung sedikit lebih lama?

" _Come on,_ Johnny!" seru Taeil dari kursi pengemudi. Johnny melihat ke arah mereka, lalu ke Doyoung yang mulai melihatnya heran kenapa dia tidak segera pergi. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan lelaki manis di depannya ini begitu cepat tapi untuk alasan apa? Tapi kemudian, mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya saat dia membalas Taeil, "Aku akan mengantarnya ke mobilnya!"

Doyoung terlihat sedikit terkejut, dan ingin menolak dengan halus namun pemadam kebakaran itu melihatnya dengan senyuman. Dan dia, mungkin atau mungkin tidak, menyalahkan kesukaannya pada anjing karena tidak bisa menolak senyum manis itu.

"Apa mobilmu jauh dari sini?"

"Uh.. tidak." Ujar Doyoung ragu, sebelum berputar dan mulai berjalan melewati mobil merah besar bertuliskan TORONTO FIRE SERVICESitu. Johnny berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya, berusaha menghentikan senyum bodohnya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot, sebenarnya." Tambah Doyoung kemudian, menoleh ke lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Johnny menangkap matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Johnny merasa sedikit konyol. Dia memang tidak perlu melakukan ini tapi bisa berjalan di samping Doyoung membuatnya tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawa Boss? Maksudku, rumahmu pasti jauh dari sini jika kau menggunakan mobil."

Doyoung menghela napas, Boss tidak bergerak di gendongannya. "Temanku memintaku untuk memeriksakan Boss ke dokter hewan karena dia flu, tapi aku harus mengecek mobilku dulu. Saat aku selesai bicara dengan montirnya, Boss menghilang." Mereka menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke bengkel dimana mobil Doyoung berada. Johnny manggut-manggut.

"Aku mencarinya selama tiga puluh menit sebelum seorang anak memberitahuku kalau ada kucing di atas pohon."

Johnny kemudian tertawa, mengelus kepala Boss lagi. Mereka sampai di bengkel, mobil Doyoung sudah dipindahkan di depan. Sang montir menghampirinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah menemukan kucingmu?"

"Ya, para pemadam kebakaran membantuku."

"Kupikir kalian tidak benar-benar menyelamatkan kucing!" seru sang montir, menatap Johnny kagum. _Kupikir juga tidak_ , pikir Johnny. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum. "Kami akan selalu membantu apa yang kami bisa lakukan."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja. Kalian pemadam kebakaran memang yang terbaik."

Sang montir itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Johnny, kemudian berbasa-basi sedikit sebelum kembali ke dalam. Doyoung menurunkan Boss di kursi belakang, dan otak Johnny mengalami eror lagi saat menyadari kalau dia sudah harus pergi.

"Jadi.. terimakasih, sekali lagi?"

Doyoung agak ragu. Johnny tersenyum, menyisiri rambut hitam dengan potongan _undercut_ nya itu dengan jarinya. Tapi kemudian dia menyerah ketika angin berhembus kembali dan membuat usahanya sia-sia.

" _No problem_ , uh.. sebenarnya,"

"Ya?" Doyoung menunggu.

"Apa kau tahu nomor darurat Toronto Fire Services?"

Kening Doyoung berkerut secepat kilat, merasa heran. Johnny ingin menghilang saja, atau mungkin mengutuk mulutnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya itu sudah cukup. Dia yakin dia terlihat bodoh sekali sekarang, tidak peduli bagaimanapun kerennya dia tadi saat menyelamatkan Boss. Beruntung, dia bisa mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya. Tak disangka, Doyoung menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak."

"Oh, kau seharusnya punya uh.. nomorku," Johnny menggeleng, "Maksudku nomor darurat kami. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kau tinggal di Toronto. Suatu hari kau mungkin membutuhkannya."

"Kau.. benar. Haha, aku hanya tahu 911 tapi mereka sudah cukup membantu."

"Kami akan merespon lebih cepat!" balas Johnny langsung, mengagetkan Doyoung sedikit. Untuk kedua kalinya, Johnny ingin ditelan bumi dan benar-benar menghilang darisana, menghilang dari hadapan lelaki manis yang kemudian tertawa, lagi. Mungkin dia menganggap Johnny benar-benar bodoh setelah ini, Johnny tidak akan terkejut.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Doyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya, karena dengan wajah serius itu, dia yakin Johnny tidak akan pergi sebelum dia memiliki nomor darurat Toronto Fire Services. Dia menatap Johnny lagi, menunggu nomornya disebutkan dan Johnny hampir lupa mau bilang apa.

"Uh.. biar aku saja, nomornya agak panjang."

"Oke."

Doyoung menurut saja dan memberikan ponselnya pada Johnny. Dia mengecek Boss yang mengintip dari kursi belakang, menatap mata felinenya yang berwarna hampir oranye itu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa rambut Johnny yang perlahan jatuh ke depan, menutupi matanya. Aneh, sepanjang apa nomornya? Johnny tampaknya lama sekali.

"Selesai. Kau bisa langsung menghubungi kami jika ada kebakaran."

"Terimakasih, Johnny."

"D-dan kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau mau. Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke nomorku jadi aku punya nomormu tapi tentu saja, hanya kalau kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa. Sungguh. Yeah. Maaf aku lancang tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Johnny." Potong Doyoung kemudian, tertawa kecil. Johnny bersumpah tidak ada lagi tawa semanis itu. Dia menatap Doyoung horror ketika sadar kalau dia baru saja meracau dan Doyoung pasti akan membencinya setelah ini dan hancurlah kisah cintanya yang bahkan belum dimulai ini.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku akan membalas pesanmu." Ujar Doyoung kemudian, masih dengan senyumnya. Johnny pikir dia akan gila.

"Oh oke. Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Kuharap Boss segera sembuh dari flunya."

Doyoung tertawa. "Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Johnny tersenyum malu dan melambai pada Boss, sebelum melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada Doyoung sekali lagi lalu pergi. Dia berlari kecil untuk sampai ke _The Red_ dan disambut oleh omelan Lucas tapi dia tidak peduli, yang dia cari adalah ponselnya. Taeil tidak banyak bertanya, sekali lihat senyum bodoh Johnny saja dia sudah mengerti.

"Kau tersenyum seperti mendapat penghargaan dari walikota." Ujar Lucas setelah _The Red_ mulai berangkat, tidak tahan melihat Johnny yang masih saja tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Oh diamlah, ini lebih baik daripada sebuah plakat dan piagam."

Lucas dan Taeil mendengus.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: rasanya baru saja menghancurkan plot bagus tuh begini ya hhhh maaf bgt.

BTW im reopening my twt! feel free to talk to me AT)superiordoyoung


End file.
